The Sparks of housework
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alan and Kayo are on cleaning duty together. Feelings are brewing and sparks begin to fly.
Alan and Kayo were on cleaning duty.

The rest of the international rescue pilots were out on a major rescue and Alan and Kayo, being the youngest, were left behind. The moment Grandma Tracy entered the room, they knew what was in store for them.

So there they were. On cleaning duty.

Alan groaned as he threw a sponge into a bucket of water. "Why can't they just trust us to go on missions?" He asked out loud, intending it to just remain as a thought.

"Because we've almost died- on many occasions, besides cleaning isn't that bad." answered Kayo as she mopped up on the balcony.

Alan looked up at Kayo. "Are you serious?" He asked bewildered. "I thought you were the rule breaker out of the two of us"

"Alan, you know what Scott's like. He's overprotective and with us being the youngest we are easy targets of him mothering us." She remarked as she picked up the mop and made her way down to the living room. "Well, that's the balcony done"

Alan shrugged "Fine, Scott is overprotective. But that still doesn't explain why you don't see cleaning as torture" he pondered.

"Cleaning helps build up muscles" she smirked kneeling down next to him before whispering "how else would I maintain myself with all the secret takeaways?"

Alan felt the heat rising in his face at the sudden close proximity between them. However he soon caught on to what was happening.

"I know what you're doing Kayo" he whispered back.

"Oh yeah?" She questioned sitting next to him, picking up a sponge from the bucket of water and scrubbing the floor.

"You're worried Grandma Tracy is listening in" he whispered.

"Am I?" She whispered sarcastically. "I respect that woman Alan, but being left behind to do the cleaning is fucking shit"

There was the Kayo he knew with her dirty mouth. Just one of the little things that made his heart flutter.

"There we go" go he quietly cheered.

Kayo playfully smacked his arm. "Shut up"

"Make me" he smirked as he began to scrub the floors again.

A devilish glint formed in Kayo's eyes as she dipped her sponge in the water. Holding it above his head and squeezing water out of it.

"Agh, Kayo! What was that for?" Exclaimed Alan as he lifted the bottom of his his T-shirt to wipe his face on it.

Kayo bit her lip before leaning forward and whispering "I'm just trying to make this god-awful task fun. And if that means one of us gets a bit wet then so be it"

Alan looked up at her, once again taken off guard by the new-found closeness between them. They locked eyes for a moment, making Kayo unaware of Alan's hand creeping behind him to the bucket.

The next thing Kayo knew was that Alan had spread bubbles over her head and the sides of her face.

"Very cute, Alan" she remarked sarcastically. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not at all" he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, show me" she challenged with a smug grin, leaning closer towards him.

Alan could almost hear the beating of his heart within his chest. Heat forming into a blush across his pale, freckled face.

The light from the sun shon through to the living room in a way that it made a beautiful glow form around Kayo.

Alan drew one sharp intake of breath. "It's now or never" he thought.

Before Kayo had any time to react, Alan had lurched forward in an attempt to kiss her. Foreheads clashing in the process.

Alan bounded backwards to rub his head, whilst Kayo, barely feeling the pain, looked at him with shocked wide eyes; he heart almost skipping a beat in the process.

Alan turned a deep shade of red. "I... I am so sorry Kayo...*cough* I shouldn't... I shouldn't have done that- sorry." He stuttered as he jumped up and ran upstairs in a rush of anxiety.

Kayo broke her trance and turned around, hastily standing up "Alan!" She called as she began to follow him. "Alan Wait! I'm not going to kick your ass! I promise."

She heard the slam of a door, indicating she was not welcome. Kayo slumped on the stairs in defeat, pummelling the ground with her fist. "Shit!" She unconsciously yelled.

"Language, Kayo" called the scolding voice of an elderly woman at the bottom of the stairs.

Kayo rolled her eyes, "sorry Grandma Tracy!" She called back. "I'm just-"

Kayo didn't have time to finish her sentence. Grandma Tracy was now stood beside her. "Save your breath kiddo. Whatever happened to make Alan upset, I'm sure it will work itself out. Just give him time. The pair of you are too close to hold grudges for too long" the older woman advised.

"That's what I'm worrying about, Grandma Tracy" Kayo sighed looking downward.

Grandma Tracy raised an eyebrow, "whatever do you mean Kayo?" She questioned sitting next to the younger woman.

Kayo took in a deep breath, "We might have gotten a little bit too close." She admitted nervously.

"Ah, I see. You've met Alan's little crush have you? Don't worry Kayo, he'll get over it eventually." Grandma Tracy advised.

"No, that's not it" Kayo shook her head. "What if I? What if I wanted it to happen?"

"Kayo, you are both still young. Whatever feelings you have for each other, I'm sure you will work it out in the end. You just both need some time."

Kayo looked over at Grandma Tracy. "Thank you, I just hope it does".

"Hey, there is no need to rush things. Take it from me, you'll have five grandsons before you know it otherwise" the older woman chuckled.

"Eugh, Grandma Tracy. No offence or anything but I didn't need that image in my head."

"I'm only joking kid"

Grandma Tracy offered a comforting pat on Kayo's shoulder before retreating down the stairs again.

Soon, Kayo too made her way down the stairs and into Brains' lab to see if he had fixed Thunderbird Shadow (again) yet.


End file.
